girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets True Maya
Girl Meets True Maya is the seventh episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 58th episode overall. It aired on July 15, 2016 to 1.8 million viewers. Overview Still missing her "bad side", Maya vows to bust out and do something big. Plot Preparing for school, Riley sits in the bay window brushing her hair and cheerfully singing about it when Maya, now somewhat back to her old self, climbs through the window to pick her up. Maya is anxious to get to school, which naturally surprises Riley. Maya says that she's been like Riley for so long that now she's ready to "do some damage to this high school situation". Riley demands that Maya tell her what she has in mind, but Maya refuses to expound on her idea, except to say that she's "gonna do a big bad thing". Riley doesn't believe Maya will follow through on her idea because Riley brought Maya back only to where she needed Maya to be, and was careful not to go too far. Giving Riley a mischievous smile, Maya wordlessly climbs back out the bay window to go to school. In history class, Cory discusses Pompeii, particularly nearby Mt. Vesuvius, the eruption of which in 79 A.D. destroyed several cities including Pompeii and wiped out its entire population, becoming one of the greatest natural disasters in all of human history. Just as Riley turns to Maya and begs her to immediately do whatever she feels she has to do to be herself, the school's fire alarm goes off. Riley is convinced that it was Maya's doing, but Maya denies it. Her denial is confirmed when the principal announces over the school's PA system that there was a glitch in the alarm system. The alarm is shut off and everyone settles back in class. Later at Topanga's, Maya's inaction is driving Riley crazy, and she again begs Maya to quickly follow through on whatever she has planned. Lucas asks Maya what's going on with her; citing "Riley the Sweet", "Farkle the Genius" and "Lucas the Good", Maya believes she doesn't have a role in their group anymore. Lucas reminds her that he's been where she is now, having missed a whole year of school because he thought he had to be something that didn't get him anywhere. Maya wonders how Lucas' personality change benefits him now, and Riley replies it benefits him because she likes him. When Riley asks if Maya still likes Lucas, Maya says she needs to know who she is before she knows who and what she likes. Katy comes up to them and comments that the cash register is 100 dollars short; thinking that taking the money was Maya's "big bad thing", Riley accuses Maya, but she again denies any wrongdoing. When Katy re-checks the register, she realizes that there were two fifty-dollar bills underneath the cash drawer, again exonerating Maya. She tells the others that she doesn't want to be the one who sets off fire alarms or steals money, and that they have no idea what she is capable of. She leaves Topanga's, but not before telling Riley and the others that if they want the old Maya back, she's going to make sure they get it. The next day in school, Cory and the students are again discussing Mt. Vesuvius, particularly why people would choose to live so close to a volcano. Cory notices that Maya isn't there, but no one, not even Riley, knows where she is. In comparison to Maya's situation, Cory mentions that a fact of human nature is that people, like volcanoes, occasionally explode, and that both offer wonderful peaks and valleys that are caused by volcanoes, and it's up to them to understand what they've chosen to live with. That evening, Maya, carrying a duffel bag, is walking alone through a tougher neighborhood when she comes to Christopher Park, a small courtyard that has fallen into disrepair with defaced walls and garbage scattered on the ground, but the park also maintains a bronze group statue of four smiling kids walking hand-in-hand. Maya stops at one of the two benches in the park, opens her duffel bag and pulls out a hammer, a brick, and several cans of spray paint. As she picks up the brick and looks around, two of Maya's former friends, Carla and Renee, accost her; Renee asks Maya where "Dorothy" is, and Maya quickly corrects her (more than once), but Renee refuses to use Riley's real name. Renee then asks what Maya is doing there with a hammer and brick; Carla thinks Maya is going to do even more damage to the park, but Renee is not so sure, saying that Maya's choice of friends has made her soft, like they believe Riley is. Renee picks up the hammer and beats in the head of one of the statues, and Carla then takes the hammer and hands it to Maya to let her take a shot, but just as she raises the hammer over her head, she stops herself. Carla and Renee accuse Maya of being weak, and Renee takes the hammer to do more damage to the statue, but Maya grabs her arm and snatches the hammer away from her, and then picks up the brick. Carla asks Maya if she knows what she's going to do with them; Maya softly but firmly replies, "I know exactly what I'm going to do with those. I know exactly who I am". Back at the Matthews house, Riley blames herself for not being there for Maya; referring to their Mt. Vesuvius discussion at school, Riley laments "I only wanted her to find herself, not to explode". Topanga says they don't know what she did or even if she did anything. As Topanga answers a knock at the door, Cory reminds Riley that the job of being a best friend involves still being there for them even if you're not with them. At the door is Maya, with a police escort; Lucas and Farkle, who were out looking for Maya, arrive moments later. Katy asks Maya what happened, and the patrolman answers she "did a number on" a park that's on his beat-- vandalism. When the patrolman notices that they all care about Maya, he decides that they should all come with him to see what she did to the park. As they leave, Maya holds Riley responsible: Maya and the patrolman return to Christopher Park with Cory, Topanga, Katy and the others. The park is now considerably cleaner, and the graffiti on the walls has been replaced with colorful murals, one of them adorned with the word "Hope" in large white letters. Maya even repaired the statue that Renee had damaged with the hammer. Maya mentions her two former friends and remarks that she might have turned out like them, but she now knows that using a hammer and brick for the wrong reasons is what makes you weak. Maya goes on to say that there's now something inside of her that stops her from doing the wrong thing, it knows how important Riley has been in her life, and that for as long as Maya lives, that same something will now prevent her from doing the wrong thing; she decides to call that thing inside her "Dorothy". When Maya asks Cory why she isn't bad anymore, Cory replies that the friends we choose can have the most profound influence on our lives one way or the other. When Farkle asks what happened to the other girls, Maya says only that she chased them away swinging the hammer and brick over her head. Still thinking she will be arrested, Maya puts herself at the patrolman's mercy, but he is willing to let things slide as long as "you two little hoodlums" (meaning both Maya and Riley) keep out of trouble. Maya doesn't understand why the patrolman is letting her off the hook until he replies that he too has hope for the park which he sees every day as it is on his watch. He thanks Maya for sharing her hope and leaves, but not before Topanga thanks him for understanding; he replies, "Hey, sometimes the system works." The next day Maya, Riley, Farkle and Lucas are back at Christopher Park observing the group statue. Maya remarks that before she and Riley met, she spent much of her time staring at the four smiling kids walking hand-in-hand wondering what they were so happy about, and whether she would ever have friends like they were to each other, and now she knows... and does. The four friends then stand together hand-in-hand in front of the group statue... Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Cooper J. Friedman as Doy *Reginard VelJohnson as Officer James *Mia Xitlali as Carla *Kylee Russell as Renee International Premieres * September 2, 2016 (Australia) * December 15, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Quotes Trivia *This marks the return of Auggie Matthews after his two-episode absence. *Reginald VelJohnson is best known for portraying Carl Winslow on the ABC sitcom, Family Matters, which aired on the same Friday night TGIF line up as Boy Meets World. His neighbor Steve Urkel (played by Jaleel White) claimed Cory Matthews as a pen pal. *This episode is reminiscent of the Boy Meets World episode "Wrong Side of The Tracks" *Volcanoes were also discussed in Girl Meets the Forgotten. *Christopher Park is a real location in Greenich Village and is a symbol of the LGBT community. *Lucas' faux "fancy British guy" is named Mortimer Twigglebottom-Smythe. *Farkle claims there are 211 things Lucas cannot do. *Farkle kisses Maya's nose. *Both Maya and Farkle mention Smackle, yet she does not appear in this episode. *Dewey has shoplifted $300 worth of merchandise from Mr. Klawicki's candy store during the past year, thinking it was free. *Dewey claims to own six rocks and a turtle. *This is the first season 3 episode without Zay in it. Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes